The journey
by moonest
Summary: A girl named Moonest is the second kind of her species. She hates being what she is. She comes to a new school...but doesn't expect anything ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Moon is a new student attending Blackrose academy. She knows that she is a monster and everyone in her school are monsters. But she doesn't like or want to be one. She doesn't usually use her power unless there is a serious threat.

Moon walks slowly into the school and looks at the students around her. She walks into the office and shivers when she sees someone with a dragon tail. She quickly looks away and sets her bag on the counter.

"Excuse me....I am new here and I haven't been registered" She said looking at a tiny sort of woman behind the counter.

"Okay. That's alright. What type and level monster are you dear?" They small woman said smiling. Moon thought to herself and hadn't spoken a word until the woman repeated herself. She stared at her and winced.

"I am...I...I'm a kitsune...and vampire mixed breed.." she said quietly above a whisper. The woman stared with frightened eyes but nodded and dissapeared behind a door that read. "Main Speaker". I stumpy man walked quickly behind her and smiled as he approached Moon.

"Hello there. Would you mind following me into my office, for some private paper work?" he said politely. She shook her head and followed slowly behind him and closing the door softly. She looked around the dark room and shook a little. She sat down in a rather old wood looking chair.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking you some detail questions we can get started and you will get your schedule." she smiled and nodded setting her back softly next to her in the chair.

"Okay then. Let's begin. What is your last name,your first name, your age, your species type, your abilities, your level type, and your weight." She thought about all of the questons and answered them in a quiet but rather quick voice.

"My name is Moonest Kenchi, I am 115 years of age, I am a kitsune and vampire mixed species, I am level S type, and I weight 105 pounds evenely." She said staring at him. He nodded while writing her responses down quickly. He looked up after a couple minutes of mummbling to himself. He took his scratched glasses off and stared at her eyes.

"We haven't had a kitsune vampire in our school since 115 years ago. His name was Razvan Kenchi, I presume he is your father or creater is he not?" Moon winced and almost dropped her bag.

"He....he...is my creater. But he died creating me. I had managed to live by myself and follow my human instincts. Why is this so important to bring up?" She asked staring at him cautiously.

"Because your creater was the first kitsune vampire that had ever lived. And now you have his blood and venom inside of you." He got up slowly and walked around his desk. He grabbed her bag but she snarled and appeared across the room with it. Her eyes had gotten wide and she looked at the ground

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to------" He raised his hand for her to stop speaking and shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize young one, you hadn't harmed me. It was my fault for trying to get into your bag." He said quietly. He turned around and picked up the papers off of his desk.

"You may leave now with these. When you walk out give them to the woman at the desk. Then you will recieve your schedule. You do not have to go to class today. But you may walk around the halls and investigate your curiosilty if you would like." He said smiling. She walked over and grabbed the papers thanking him on the way out. After a few minutes she had her schedule and was in her dorm.

"This is very...well welcoming" she said to herself setting her bag down. She opened it and something inside glowed. She set it on her dresser and smiled as she looked into it.

"Mirror....wake up. Our journey has begun." She said politely. A face on the mirror appeared. It looked exactly like her, but in human form. She smiled as she rubbed it softly.

She set the bad next to her bed and walked slowly into the bathroom looking around. she smiled

"It looks just like our old home. But better and warm." she said to herself. Her ears perked as someone approached and knocked on the door. She sighed and closed the blinds ignoring it and sitting on her bed. The knocking continued though and she snarled under her breath.

"No calm down....you are better to know to control youranger.." she said to herself. She got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked softly and welcomingly.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep voice is heard on the other side of the dorm.

"I am here to check your dorm ma'am." He said polielty. She sighed and opened the door to a muscualr man smiling.

"Hello. I'm here to just check on the dorms for the head principal. I also heard that you were new here, so I thought I would stop by and say Hello." He said kindly. She smiled back and nodded

"Well I believe you heard right. I just was registered here, and I just so happened to be touring the school." she said chuckling. He nodded then muttered to himself.

"Well why don't I help you with that. I know the school front and back. I could give you a tour if you want. I don't believe it would take long either. Oh, I'm James Wade by the way." He said sticking his hand out to shake hers. She stuck her hand out and shook his. She looked down at his MG-42 and gasped.

"Woah...that's a big gun! Why do you carry that around?" she asked shocked. He looked down and touched it softly

"Because it's my weapon and best friend. I never leave my dorm without it." He said proudly. She nodded and still staring at it.

"Well I guess we should start on the tour" she said locking her dorm and looking around the hallway. He nodded and started to walk with her behind him

"where will we go first?" she asked softly still her eyes wandering everywhere.

"The gym. It's the closest place right now." He said sighing and walking slowly into the gym. She followed closely behind and dodged a rubber ball quickly.

"Oh sorry. Today is dodge ball and I guess it has jsut begun." He said dodgeing a few himself. She sighed as she moved quickly trying not to get hit.

"Let's go to the cafateria!" he said grabbing and pulling her out of the gym. she breathed as she saw him touch her and shiver.

"u-uhm...could you please let go of me?" she asked quietly. He nodded and let her go quickly.

"Oh i'm sorry..." he said walking down the hallway pointing to doors and explaining them. she nodded and remembered everything he said with ease. They soon came upon the smell of food and she smiled

"The cafeteria is just down the hallway from the gym. We have different food selections everyday." He said reaching for the door. Moon sniffed the air and her eyes got wide and she pulled him away from the door as it flew open. 5 guys came out smirking and looking at James

"Watch where your going weakling" One of them said cockingly. James smirked and pulled out his gun.

"Watch what you say before your head is blown off by led" He said threatningly. They stared at him and shook their heads as they walked off. James put his gun away slowly and turned around

"How did you know that they were going to come out like that?" He asked curiously. She stared at him then shrugged

"Intincts I guess.." she said quietly entering the cafeteria without continuing the conversation. He followed behind her smiling and smelling the food.

"There is pizza and other junk food." he said pointing to different lines. She nodded

"How about salad?" She asked him quietly. He nodded and pointed to a short line.

"that one I believe." he said walking slowly to a it and nodding

"Yes this one" she smiling at him

"Thank you for this tour. Now I won't have to keep looking at a map all day." she said chuckling. He smiled and laughed back

"well let's continue." she nodded and followed him. He pointed to the garden and the office and the parking lot.

"u-uhm...excuse me? Do they have a library here?" she asked softly walking next to him. He nodded and pointed to two big doors. she smiled and gasped as she ran to the doors. She opened them and grinned as she saw how big it was.

"oh my....it's so big....there must be over a million books in here!!" she yelled with excitement. James chuckled and nodded

"Actually there are 5 million to be exact" he said pointing to different sections. she grinned and pulled different books out and putting them back. She yawned after a little while and looked over at him

"Could you take me back to my dorm? I'm a bit tired and would like to rest now." she said still looking at the sections of books. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes of course." he started to walk out as something yelled and a book case started to fall. Moons eyes got wide and she grabbed James tackling him out of the way. They hit the ground hard and he groaned

"Ow......Your really fast.....How did you see that coming?" he asked staring at her with wide eyes. She shrugged and got off him quickly helping him up

"u-uhm....Just instincts..." she said walking out quickly. He followed behind her thinking to himself.

"_She's so strange but....she's so smart.." _he thought to himself. He shrugged it off after a while and stopped at her dorm

"Well I wish to see you tomorrow. And I hope that you enjoy it here." he said politely. She nodded and smiled.

"i hope to see you around." she said closing the door softly behind her and sighing. She sat on the bed and her eyes closed softly as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon woke up to banging and crashing outside. She rubbed her eyes softly and got up slowly looking out of her window.

"Who is he?" she asked staring at a guy throwing fire at a skinny wolf. She gasped as the wolf yelped and fell. She opened the window and jumped out landing softly. She ran to the wolf and pet it's fur softly.

"Why are you harming this animal?!" She yelled from across the clearing. He stood there and smirked as he walked slowly towards her. She got up and guarded the wolf snarling. She covered her mouth and looked at the ground.

"Actually, me and him were in a battle. You had just interupted it." He said pointing to the wolf. It transformed into a guy with long hair and he stood up quickly.

"I'll get you back later py." He said walking off leaving the two in the field.

"And who might you be." he said looking at her from a distance now. She shivered and looked up at him.

"My name is Moon Kenchi. Who are you?" She said cautiously looking at him. He bowed and put fire into his hand.

"My name is Pyrin Firestorm. I have the ability to control fire and use it at my advantage." He said appearing in front of her. She jumped back and snarled and covered her mouth again.

"What type of species are you?" He asked trying to figure her out. She stared at him with red eyes and shook her head

"I will tell you nothing about me. That is my personal business that is none of your concern." she said sassingly. He smirked.

"Your fiesty I like it." He said putting more fire in his hand then closing it and making the fire dissapear. She smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Yes well...if you don't mind i'll be on my way." she said turning around and walking slowly away. He appeared in front of her and smiled

"What's the rush, we just met." He said blocking her way. She turned around and walked away. He chuckled and appeared in front of her again.

"Your annoying you know that?" she asked angrily. James appeared coming out of the trees his hand on his gun.

"Is he bothering you Moon?" He asked staring at Pyrin evily. Pyrin stared back at James with a blank face and shook his head.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Pyrin." He said sticking his hand out. James stared at his hand and looked at Moon.

"Is he bothering you?" James asked ignoring Pyrin. Moon shook her head and looked at James

"Just a little irratating. But nothing I can't handle" she said smiling at him. Pyrin sighed and looked at Moon.

"I'm sorry if I made a bad first impression. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He said looking at her. Moon sighed and shook her head.

"No it is alright." Her stomach growled and she laughed.

"How about we all get something to eat?" She asked. They both nodded and walked behind her. James gave Pyrin a dirty look and Pyrin gave one back. As they reached the hallway it had gotten louder from all of the students. They stared at her and she looked at the ground.

"_there is something wrong with me..._" she thought to herself as she entered the carfateria with them both following. She grabbed her food and sat down at an empty table. Pyrin and James sat on either side of her and she smiled.

"Well...this is pleasant." she said eating slowly. A group of the same guys as yesterday had entered and walked up to the table.

"This is our table ..you need to move blonde." One said in a dark voice. She looked up with soft red eyes and shook her head.

"I don't believe I will. There are plenty of empty tables and I am sure you are welcome to another one." She said looking at her food and eating again. The middle one snarled and sat down across from her. He stared at her and reached his hand across the table to touch her. She appeared in a second standing up staring at him evily.

"Don't touch me....or try to for that matter." She said snarling. James looked up at her and gasped.

"woah! I thought you were just sitting down Moon. How did you move that fast!?" He asked staring at her. Pyrin shrugged and stared at the group.

"It doesn't seem that we are leaving. But I must warn you that you should before things get messy in here." He said threateningly. He stood up and evened out with them. He stared them down until they turned around and walked off muttering to themselves. He sighed and sat back down as Moon did. James still awed by her quickness poekd her. She jumped and grabbed her arm.

"p-please....don't touch me.." she said looking over at him. He nodded and began to eat again. Moon ate slowly and sighed when she was full.

"So what would you guys like to do next?" She said looking at the two. Pyrin smirked

"I want to battle james" Moon spit out her water across the room and looked over at Pyrin

"w-why....." she said her eyes wide. He shrugged.

"I don't know..but why not?" he said looking at James. James nodded and they walked to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon sighed as she walked behind the two towards the arena. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed shaking her head

"I don't think this is a good idea you guys.." she said quietly. Pyrin and at the same times James did.

"This will be over shortly.." pyrin said smirking. Moon nodded and looked at James who was loading his guns. Moon stared at him and sighed again.

"So what powers are you going to use?" she asked as she kept staring at james. He lifted his gun and Moons eyes went wide.

"You can't use that...he'll kill you!" she said nearly yelling. He shook his head and looked up at her.

"No he has no weapons.." he said softly. Moon kept gawking as he lifted his gun and stared at pyrin.

"you ready?" James said smirking. Pyrin nodded and he crouched down slowly. James pointed his gun at him and shot. Pyrin moved and stared laughing.

"thats it? where are your powers at? stop using that gun" Pyrin said throwing fire at him. James stood there as Moon grabbed him pulling him out of the way.

"James what are you doing.. you have to move when he does that!" she said a little panicky. James stood there in shock

"h-how....how did he do that?!" he asked almost yelling. Pyrin stared confused and looked at his hand as he turned it into flame. James put his gun up and stood in front of Moon.

"Moon you have to run. This guy is a demon." he said protectivley. Moon stood in front of James and poked his face.

"but so am i.....and so are you?" she said sniffing him. James backed up and pointed it at her face. She put her hands up shocked and stared at him confused

"i am not a demon or a monster. I am a perfectly normal human" he said boldly. She put her hands down and shiftedc the gun from her face. She walked towards him but pyrin appeared in front of her.

"moon...don't do anything drastic...if you bite him he'll turn into a ghoul.." he said pushing her from her shoulders. Her eyes got a dark red as hyer tail spiked. She snarled and looked up at pyrin.

"dont touch me....stop touching me!" she said throwing him into a wall. He dissapeared and landed before hitting the wall. He shook his head and sighed snapping his fingers. She fell to her knees as she looked up at James.

"monsters......aren't always what they you think they are.." she said staring at him as her eyes changed from red to black. She looked over at Pyrin who was now walking towards James. James smirked and blasted 7 rounds at pyrin. He dodged them as the last one exploded causing pyrin to fly back into the wall hard. Moon sighed as she stood up when pyrin lost his focus. She stared at James and shook her head.

"That wasn't such a good idea you know. Now he isn't going to hold back and try not to kill you." she said softly staring at him. She appeared in front of him and bit his neck injecting her blood.

_"This will help make sure you don't get killed..." _she thought to him. James fell to his knees and grabbed his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and yelled loudly as it took affect. After a couple of minutes he dropped his gun and looked up at her snarling. Pyrin appeared in front of james punching him clear into the floor. James dissapeared and appeared behind Pyrin swinging at his head. Pyrin smirked and ducked as he punched into Jame's stomach. James bent over and gasped but looked up and grabbed pyrin punching him in the face. Moons eyes had gotten wide as she backed away from the fight. The two started crashing and bashing into the floors and walls. Both of them bleeding from their faces and mouths. Pyrin threw fire and james moved quickly rushing at him and driving him into the wall. Pyrin grabbed his shoulders and and kicked him into the air before stomping him into the ground.

_"I have to stop this before they kill each other!"_ Moon sighed and appeared between the two. They stopped and breathed hard as they both growled. James stared at pyrin with death in his eyes as pyrin stared back the same way

"I think that'll do f-for now you two...seeing as how they have to build a new arena.." she said as pyrin stood up straight. James stayed crouched and she sighed

"pyrin I think that you should go for now...and let me handle james okay?" she said softly trying to calm the two down. He nodded and dissapeared. James looked up at her and snarled. She put her hands and backed away as he walked towards her.

"j-james....you need to calm d-down now. Pyrin is gone there's no threat.." she said a little scared. James kept walking towards her until her back hit the wall. Her eyes got wide as he stepped and stopped a few inches from her. She breathed hard and kept her hands up. He snarled and bit her neck gripping her arms tightly. She yelled loudly in pain as he bit down hard. Pyrin appeared snarling a few feet behind james.

"n-no....pyrin dont do anything....if you upset him...t-then it'll just makes t-things w-worse.." she said wincing as james gripped her harder. Pyrin snarled and took a step forward

"p-pyrin please...dont.." she said weakly. Pyrin sighed and appeared across the arena still edgy and watching. After a couple of minutes james's grip softened and he dropped her as he sighed. His wounds healed and his eyes turned lighter. Moon fell to the ground hard and passed out. Pyrin appeared next to her and looked up at James.

"I think we should take her to the infirmary.." pyrin said as james pyrin and moon appeared there. He set her on the bed softly and turned around staring at James.

"if she doesnt wake up....its your fault" he said coldly as they both sat down.


End file.
